


HALLOWEEN IS IN THIRTY DAYS?!

by jiggiebitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changlix if you squint, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow, even tho its the first, hyunjin is ready for halloween, i should be sleeping ngl, seungmin is tiRed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: Someone tell Hyunjin that there are thirty days until  Halloween.





	HALLOWEEN IS IN THIRTY DAYS?!

Going shopping with his boyfriend for halloween decor was alot harder than he thought. Hyunjin had basically dragged Seungmin out of bed while the younger was still in his pjs in order to place the red haired male in his cars in order for the two to get to the mall in time. 

“We could’ve been home watching _The_ _Nightmare_ _Before_ _Christmas_ while drinking hot cocoa but instead, you chose to go decorate our house when the week before halloween hasn’t even arrived.” Seungmin grumbled, crossing his arms while his boyfriend dragged him from one store to the other. 

Hyunjin chuckled and ruffled the younger’s already messed up hair. The two finally spot a shop where not many people where in and luckily, his friend, Changbin works there. 

“Ding, ding, guess who’s here!” Hyunjin shouts, earning the attention from his older friend who chuckled at the sight of an embarrassed Seungmin with an exciting Hyunjin. 

Changbin waved at the two couples before walking from behind the counter, “Rough morning, huh Seungmin?” 

Seungmin nodded with a groan and then walking away from the two friends to take a look around the store. Hyunjin watched his lover before turning his attention towards his shorter hyung, “He hates it whenever he goes shopping with me.” 

The dark haired male laughed and pat the taller’s shoulder in pity, “Felix is just like you whenever it’s the first of october and december. Can’t believe i’m dating that cute dork.” 

“But better be quick buying shit from here, Seungmin looks like he’s gonna burn my store.” Changbin added with an unease smile. 

 

 

An hour later, Seungmin and Hyunjin walks out the mall with four bags of halloween decorations. Seungmin was carrying the bags while Hyunjin carried a large box of a fake grim reaper statue that makes noise whenever you’re near it. “We didn’t need that, hyung.” Seungmin glared, watching his boyfriend putting the box inside his trunk. 

“Oh yes, yes we do.” Hyunjin responded before pushing the younger against the car and wrapping his arm around Seungmin’s waist. The younger make panicked since afterall, they were in public with alot of close minded people. 

Hyunjin leaned down to give his boyfriend a peck on his lips, “Show me that spooky spirit, _boo_.” 

Seungmin felt like passing out. 

“That was so disgustingly corny! Oh my gid, I cannot believe you said that.” Seungmin whine, all his worries went away as he pushed the taller away, “Ugh, i fucking love you, nerd.” 

Hyunjin laughed and boop Seungmin’s nose, “Me? a nerd? says the one who lock himself in his room all day to study and refusing my love because you’re so busy being a perfectionist.” 

“You make me sound like an asshole, Hyunjin.” 

“Am i wrong..?” 

Seungmin pouts, “Unfortunately, you’re not wrong.” 

“Heh, I know.” Hyunjin peck Seungmin once again before realizing his surroundings, “Let’s hurry home, huh now? I want to throw these decorations on so we could watch a movie while drinking hot cocoa.” 

“The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

 “Yes, baby; we’ll watch it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t keep my eYes open so i was rushing through this aaaaa


End file.
